


Better By Candlelight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus contemplates the many benefits of candles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Severus contemplates the many benefits of candles.

**Title:** Better By Candlelight  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #221: Candles  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Severus contemplates the many benefits of candles.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Better By Candlelight

~

As the saying went, everything looked better by candlelight. Severus sighed, inspecting Remus’ back. In candlelight, he could almost forget the horror Remus endured every month. Running his hands over the ridges and scars, Severus spread scented oil, smiling as Remus relaxed.

Neither of them enjoyed making love in bright light. Instead, the forgiving glow of candlelight was where they could shed their inhibitions and let fly their pleasure.

“Severus,” Remus whispered. “Please.”

“Soon,” Severus replied, massaging the last kink out of Remus’ muscles.

Plus, he thought, smirking as he hefted the candle, there was the added benefit of wax...

~


End file.
